movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron/Transcript
Transcript (That day at the Squirrel Theater) (however) (Sign says The Black Cauldron) (above) (Everyone got their tickets) (to see the play) Tails: Hope you're ready. Amanda: Yes, I am ready. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Pink Panther: So exciting that we've got more members on our team. Ellie: Quiet now please. We're starting. Gabby: Yup. We sure are. And get the point. Ellie: Lights camera action. Gabby: Roll them. Ellie: Hi everyone. Witch Ellie here and welcome to the Squirrel Theater. (bows down) Ellie: Hope you like make costume, Because this Halloween, I give you our Halloween play, The Black Cauldron. So Happy Halloween. (winks) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) (Lights go dark) (together) (Curtains open to a misty scene) (where the fog rolls in) Hector: Legend has it in the mistick land of Prydain, There was once a king who was too cruel and evil which the gods feared him, Since no one can hold him, He got thrown alive into crusable of molten iron. (reads more) (Cauldron was seen) (from nearby) Hector: There his demonic spirit was captured in a form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries, The Black Cauldron lay hidden, Waiting while evil men searched for it. (the story continues) Sophia: Ooooooh. (teeth chatter) Hector: Knowing whoever prosiest it, To have the power of redirect an army of deathless warriors and within through the world. (wind whistles) (A cottage was seen) (from nearby) Hector: Now let's get to the story. There was a cottage call Care Dallben, Home of Dallben, A old man who lives here and he has a Jiggly keeper name Taran who watch over Hen Wen. (the story comes to a cottage) (Penny snores) (quietly) Reginald: There something wrong, I do feel it in my bone. The Fairfolk know it too, But you don't see any of them around. (seems happy) Reginald: The Horned King, That black hearted devil. (feels annoyed) Reginald: What is he waiting for? (thinks) (Penny coos) (innocently) Reginald: Yes, Yes, Cat, I know you want your breakfast, But just now thinking is more important. (Penny nods) (Pot boils) (by hissing steam) Reginald: Oh. Taran, The pot is boiling over. Taran. (Tails gasps) Tails: Oh, Dallben, I was just thinking. What if the war's over, and I never had a chance to fight?! Reginald: Hmm, And good thing too. War isn't a game, People get hurt. Tails: Though I'm not afraid. (BURN) Tails: Ouch! Reginald: Yes. There you are! If the Horned King ever returns, You'll have a great deal worrying about the burned finger. Tails: Right. Got it. (Penny was about to bite the food) (but was stopped) Reginald: No, No, No, Cat. That is not for you, It's for Hen Wen. (Penny frowns) Tails: Hen Wen. Hen Wen. It's always Hen Wen. (takes it to Jigglypuff) Reginald: And one day my boy, You may learn why. Now no more dreaming, You have chores to do. Tails: Got it. Reginald: He's so hentress, Blinded by the darkness that is coming. (Looks at the pot) Oh. Look Cat, You're in luck, Just enough left for you. (Penny cheers) Tails: Dallben doesn't understand, I'm not a little boy anymore, I should be doing heroic deeds for Prydain, Not waiting hand and feet on a spoil. (walks onward) (PUSH) (WHEE!) Tails: Hey! Oh. Alright Hen. I didn't mean it. (frowns) (Jigglypuff came out) (to see what was going on) Tails: You better eat it, Dallben made it specially for you. (Jigglypuff thinks) (BITE) (GULP) Tails: Is this to be my life? Pampering a Jigglypuff? I'm a warrior, Not a Jiggly keeper. (feels puzzled) Tails: Dallben thinks I'll be afraid, But I wouldn't. All I need is a chance and I can be a famous warrior. (thinks) (Picks up a stick) (from nearby) Tails: Look at me, Hen. I can do it. Ha! (gets ready to fight) (Jigglypuff jumps back) (and hides) Tails: (laughs) Even you're afraid. You challenge me! Run, You cowards! (fences well) (Birds flew away) (in fright) (Sheep came in) Tails: There you are! (fights) Tails: His majesty, The Horned King. So, We meet a last. Ha! (battles) (Sheep gets bonked) (on the head) Tails: Even the Horned King shakes with fear! See Hen? Everyone runs from the famous Taran of Care Dallben! (swings his sword) (Jigglypuff gasps) (in shock) (HIT) Tails: Oh! (BOP!) (Crowd laugh) (birds tweet) Tails: Prydain's finest warrior, Draws his last... Breath. (falls) (Jigglypuff gasps) (in shock) (Tails looks at Jigglypuff and smiles) (happily) (And then) Tails: Dallben. (gasps) Reginald: Hmmm. Not quite the blade for a hero! Tails: Well, Is just that we... Hen Wen got dirty? Reginald: So I see. Another dream, Taran? Tails: But Dallben, Won't I ever be anything then an assistant Jiggly keeper? Reginald: She's a SPECIAL pig, Taran! Now give her a nice bath! Tails: Well Hen, It looks as though, I'll still be an assistant Jiggly keeper when I'm as old as Dallben. (cleans Jigglypuff) Tails: You like that. Don't you? (Jigglypuff nods) Tails: Now for the part you like best. (Jigglypuff agrees) (SCRUB) (SPLASH) (But suddenly Jigglypuff notice something evil coming) (toward her) Tails: Hey, Come on, Hen. I haven't finish scrubbing your b... (Jigglypuff panics) Tails: Hen, What's the matter? Calm down, Hen! Stop it, Please! What's the matter? (Jigglypuff can't stop) Tails: Hen Wen! (goes in pursuit) Reginald: I say, Taran! What's happening? Tails: I do not know, There's something wrong with Hen Wen. Reginald: WHAT?!?! Oh, quickly lad, bring her inside! Hector: As you can see, Hen Hen is special, Cause she has a power that you will see soon. All: Wow. (Reginald lits a candle) (from nearby) Tails: What's that for? Reginald: Put Hen Wen down. I never use her powers unless I have to. But now I must! Tails: Powers? Reginald: Taran, what you are about to see, you must never reveal to ANYONE! Tails: Okay. I promise. Reginald: Good. (Jigglypuff looks at the water) (from nearby) Reginald: Hen Wen, From you I do beseech, Knowledge that lays beyond my reach, Trouble force beyond your heart, Pray you now those thoughts in part. (Tails gulps) (Jigglypuff touches the water) (SPLASH) (The future is seen) Crowd: Oooooh. (oooooh) Reginald: (gasps) The Horned King. (gulps) (Tails gasps in shock) (and gulps) Reginald: Shh... Don't interfere. He's searching. (Tails frowns) Reginald: The Black Cauldron. So that's it! (Tails oohs) Tails: The Black Cauldron? (Reginald nods) Reginald: An awesome weapon, Taran. It's been hidden for centuries. But If the Horned King shall find it and release its powers, NOTHING could stand against him. (gasps) Reginald: He knows! Stop! Enough! (PAUSE) Reginald: You must leave here at once. Take Hen Wen to the hidden cottage at the end of the Forbidden Forest. Hide there and never bring him out until I come from you. Tails: What? Hide? But why? What for? And how come? Reginald: Only I know the secret of Hen Wen's power, But now the Horned King has discover it, We got to make that he won't ever use it to find the Black Cauldron. Tails: Well, you know what? I don't fear him. Reginald: Don't be a foolish young man, Besides, Dry courage is no match for him. You'll understand that. Now off you go, My boy. Tails: Okay. I promise. Don't let me down. (They leave) Reginald: So far, So soon, Let it lie on his young shoulders. (they set off) (Fades dark and fades to the castle scene) (however) Hector: Meanwhile, At the castle of the Horned King, He's up to something that he's really planning. (at the castle) (Sombra looks around) (with confusion) Sombra: Oh yes. Yes, My soldiers. Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine. It's evil powers will courts through my veins and I shall make you Cauldron Bone. (snickers) Sombra: Yes and then you will worship me! Me. (chuckles) Sombra: Oh, My soldiers, How long I have thirsted to be a god... Among mortal men. (thinks) Hector: Now back to Taran and Hen where they're heading on their way to the hidden cottage. Unless Hen won't wondered off. (Tails and Jigglypuff are walking along) (Twigs snaps) (and breaks apart) Tails: Is that you, Hen? (thinks) Tails: (pulls out an apple) Look what I've got. Come on out. Here's a lovely... (SWIPE) Tails: What the...?! (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) Nibbles: Whaha!!!! Ooooooooo! Great Prince give poor starving Gurgi munchings and crunchings! Nice apple! Good Prince, good apple! Oh boy! What a juicy apple! (Looks at it) (and goes to eat it) Tails: Hey, No you don't! I didn't give you that apple, You took it! (BITE) Tails: Hey, Hold on there, You little thief! Come back with my apple! (goes in pursuit) Tails: If you don't give it back, You'll be sorry. I mean it. I'm warning you. (Nibbles' teeth chatter) Tails: Give it back. (Nibbles gulps) (It wasn't in his hands) Tails: Okay, Where is it? What have you done with it? Nibbles: Uh,ah! Gurgi has not seen the apple- uhoh! Tails: Give it back. I warned you. Come on. (Nibbles can't answer) Tails: Come on, Give me the apple right now! (BITE, GULP, BURP) Tails: Oh, You're such a horrible greedy thing! You should be ashamed of yourself! Nibbles: Ooooohhh! Poor miserable Gurgi deserves fierce smackings and whackings on his poor tender head! (sniff) All is left with no munchings and crunchings! Forgive poor Gurgi! Tails: Oh, Stop that sniffling. I'm not going to hurt you. Now look here, Have you seen my Jigglypuff? Nibbles: What? A Pokemon type? To sing? Tails: Yes. Nibbles: Microphone? And pen? Tails: That's her. That's Hen Wen. Nibbles: Uhah, nope. Gurgi has not seen piggy! Nope! Tails: Oh, Never mind. No telling where Hen Wen is by now. Nibbles: Oh, master, master! Now Gurgi remembers! Yes! Yes! Clever sharp-eyed Gurgi saw the piggy run, right through the forest! Uhuh! Uhuh! I saw it! Uhuh! I saw it! Tails: You fibbed. Didn't you? Nibbles: Come! Gurgi will find the lost piggy! Then we'll be friends forever! Tails: Good grief. Nibbles: Munchings and crunchings in here somewhere! (Then suddenly like magic) (Wilhelm Scream) Tails: It's Hen Wen! She's in trouble! Nibbles: See you. (Tails goes off to save Hen Wen if he can) (and tries to help her) Tails: Hen Wen? Hen! (echoes) (He sees her) (and goes to save her) Tails: Hen Wen! (panics) Shenzi: There she is! Banzai: Let's catch her! (Jigglypuff dodges) (the shots) Tails: Hen Wen, Look out! (tries to save Jigglypuff) Tails: Come on, Hurry Hen! No! Don't! Hen, Hurry! (Jigglypuff obeys and runs) (SNATCH) Shenzi: We got her! Banzai: Let's go. Tails: No! No! (runs to save Jigglypuff) Tails: No! Come back! Please! No! Come back! (begs) (Climbs up a mountain) (to the top) (And saw the castle) (up ahead) (THUNDER) (rain pours) Sophia: Oh no. (gulps) Tails: Hen Wen. I must get her out of there. (goes to save Jigglypuff) Nibbles: Oh, no! Great Lord! Not go in there! Forget the piggy! Tails: Why are you here? Nibbles: Gurgi come back to be your friend! Tails: Friend?! You're not my friend, Because you ran away when... Oh, Never mind. I promise Dallben that I keep Hen safe. I have to go. (goes) (THUNDER) (rain pours) Tails: Well, Are you coming with? Nibbles: Me? Go in there? Oh! No, no! It's a terrible place! Tails: I thought so. You're not a friend, You're only a scary coward. Here's your apple. This is what you always wanted. Nibbles: If Great Lord go into evil castle, poor Gurgi will never see his friend again! Nope! Never! Hector: And so Taran went to the castle to save Hen Wen. If only he doesn't get caught. (the mission begins) (Tails climbs) (upward) (Tails got in through a window) (without getting seen) (Tails sneak) (quietly) (Hears someone snoring) (and gasps) (Tails sneaks along) (and tries to avoid getting seen) (Earl barks loudly) (at Tails) (Someone woke up) (and gasped) Gaston Man: Shut up, You old dope! Always barking at nothing. (BOP!) Tails: Phew. (feels safe) (Door opens, Tails looks down) (below) (Baddies have a party) (by celebrating) John: Here's to everybody! More wine and meat for myself! Paul: Let's feast! Dick: Quiet! I'm trying to sleep. (Laugh hiccup) Ringo: Oops. Sorry. (Thumbelina dances) (to impress the baddies) Bossman: How about a kiss and sweet dance, Darling? There's sure a lovely one! (goes to kiss) Cliff: Here. Lube: Right here. (Mandark was going to get something) Mob: Keep your hands off, You little creeper! Mandark: Oh sorry. Mulch: Going somewhere, Creeper? (Mandark falls down) (and crashes) (Nasty Goats and Crowd laugh) (happily) Lefou: Kiss, Me love and I'll die with a smile on my face. (goes to kiss) (Wind hollows) Thumbelina: Uh oh. (gulps) Lefou: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) (Magic happens, BOOM!) Tails: Whoa! (like magic) (Baddies look and Sombra came in) (at last) (Tails gasps) (in shock) Mandark: Welcome your majesty. We're just celebrating our success. Oh, I mean, You're success. We make no mistakes this time. (laughs) (happily) Mandark: Bring in the prisoner! (they obey) (Tails looks) (for a moment) Tails: Oh no. (gulps) Mandark: There sire. This is the Jiggly that creates vision. All right Jig, Show his majesty where the Black Cauldron can be found. Go on, Show it! (Jigglypuff gulps) (She refuses) (and doesn't want to) Mandark: Stubborn little thing. Isn't she? (smiles) (Sombra chokes him) (and strangles him) (Then drops him) (SPLAT!) Mandark: Why, Yes, Sire. You're quite right. I'll take care of it at once. (gets going) Mandark: The Black Cauldron. Where is it? Show us, Fraud! Sylvester: Cut that out! Isabella: You'll scare her! Mandark: I warned you, The king's patient is short! (Going to burn her with a hot coal) (on a coal shovel) Tails: No! Don't! No! (SNAP!) (Goofy yodel) (SPLAT!) Tails: Ouch. (birds tweet) Baddie: Get him! (they charge) Tails: (grab a broom) Get back or I'll... (SLICE) Tails: Oops. (chuckles) Mandark: Release him. (the guards obey) (TOSS) (SWISH) Tails: Ow! (birds tweet) Tails: Hen Wen. (Jigglypuff gasps) (HUG) (KISS) Tails: It's okay, Hen Wen. Sombra: I presume, my boy. You are the keeper of this oracular Jigglypuff. Tails: Uh, Yes sir. Sombra: Then instruct her to show me the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron! Tails: But sir, I... I can't. I promise. Sombra: Very well, in that case the pig is no use to me! Tails: What?! (gasps) Tails: What are you going to do? (an axe is raised) Tails: No, You can't! Don't! No! Stop! Sombra: Okay. Fine. Tails: I'll make her tell you. Sombra: Much better. Mandark: Now get on with the visions, Puff! (Jigglypuff obeys) Tails: Hen Wen, From you, I do beseech, Knowledge that lies, You're my reach. Mandark: Look! Look sire! It's working! (Black Cauldron was seen in the vision) (at last) Sombra: The Black Cauldron, So it does exist for sure. Yes. Where is it? Show me. Show me. (Jigglypuff tries) Sophia: Tails, Look out! (Tails gasps) (Sombra pounces) Tails: Ah! (jumps back) (Knocks over the water vision) (splashes it everywhere) Sombra: Oh! (birds tweet) Tails: Come on, Hen! (grabs Jigglypuff) Mandark: After them! Get them! After them! (the guards obey) (Baddies goes after them) (and tries to get stop him) (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed runs after them) (and follows to stop them) (Coals fall down) (SPLASH) (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were about to grab them until) (suddenly) (They got stuck) (all together) (Tails kept running) (from the villains) Mob: Huh? (double takes) (Tails turns back, But gasps) (in shock) (Mandark is coming at him) (by rushing at him) (Mob tosses and Tails ducks) (beneath) Mandark: Gotcha, Jiggly-boy! (pounces) (Tails ducks beneath again) (CLANG!) (Mandark Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Tails keep running and shuts a door behinds him) (at last) Tails: (looks down) The moat. It's our only chance. Come on, Hen. (Jigglypuff jumps) Tails: Swim Hen! Swim! (Jigglypuff obeys) (SPLASH) (gurgles) Tails: I'm coming! (gasps) (and jumps clear) (But SNATCH) (GRAB) Mandark: Gotcha, Jiggly-boy! I got him, Your majesty! I caught the boy. (drags Tails away) Sombra: But you let the Jigglypuff go. Didn't you? Mandark: It's not my fault. Okay? Sombra: Well, accidents do happen. Now this boy is our slave. (Tails gasps) (in shock) Hector: Hen Wen escaped, But poor Taran was caught and got thrown in the dungeon. (poor Tails is locked up) Melman: Oh, Poor Tails. Anna: I hope he survives. Reginald's voice: You must make sure that he'll never use Hen Wen to find the Black Cauldron. (Tails frowns) Tails' Voice: I won't fail you now. Look at me, Hen! I can do it! (echoes) (loudly) (Tails hits a rock on the wall) (with all his might) Tails: Can do it. I can do it. (tries harder) Hector: Then suddenly, Someone came out of the floor. (POP!) (Tails gasps) (in shock) (Amanda appears) (at last) Amanda: Hmm... I thought I heard a noise in here. (Looks back) Amanda: Oh hi. You're been a prisoner held here. Tails: Yes. Amanda: It looks you can't really get out of here. (FLASH) Tails: It lights up. (whistles) Amanda: Yes. It's magic. Tails: Who are you anyway? Amanda: I'm Princess Eilonwy. And I believe you're Prince Taran, right? Tails: No. I'm an assistant Jigglypuff keeper. Amanda: Oh, what a pity. I was so hoping for someone who could help me escape! Oh well, if you want to come with me you may. Tails: Really? Amanda: Yes. Help yourself. (They walk out) (and leave) Amanda: That wicked king. Tails: You know him? Amanda: Oh, that wicked, wicked king! You know, he stole me. He thought my bauble could tell him where some old cauldron was. Tails: That's what he wanted my Jigglypuff for. Amanda: Oh, yes! Your POKEMON! Tails: But my Jigglypuff can tell the future. Amanda: Oooooo! How interesting! Well, you better stay close to me or you'll get lost. Tails: Okay. Amanda: Got it. (The bauble chases the rats) (away) Tails: Your bauble. Amanda: Oh, it's always chasing those rats! (They look through a hole) (to see what's in there) Tails: What's this? Amanda: A burial chamber! This could be the tomb of the great king who built this castle! Before the Horned King took it over ..Ahh! (Tails falls through the wall) (Wilhelm scream) (Amanda coughs and sputters) (to clear the smoke away) Amanda: Are you okay? Tails: Yes. Amanda: Well, c'mon then! Help me have a look around. Hector: When they look around, Taran took a closer look at the king's coffin. (a king's coffin is seen) Tails: He must've been a great warrior. (grabs something) Tails: (gasps) A sword. (picks it up) (A cart gets pulled) (from nearby) Mandark: This would please him. It's a good lock this time. Hurry! In with it! (the guards obey) Mandark: Finally, He'll reward me for this. (the guards nod) Mandark: Don't stop, You weakly! Put some muscle into it! (the guards do their orders) (They shut the door) Amanda: Let's get outta here, Before they come back. Tails: Right away. (They ran past the door) (without getting seen) Both: Phew. (feel safe) (Amanda gasps when she saw what Tails got) Amanda: Is that the sword you've got? Tails: Back there. Amanda: You don't think--? Tails: Well, He won't use it anymore. Amanda: Oh. Now you're going to use it for a change. So cool. (Earl barks) Pink Panther: You're making a horrendous mistake! I'm not a spy! I'm a bard! I sing! Uh, I entertain! Oh, careful sir, these are the hands of an artist! Mob: This will hold you. Pink Panther: Now, look, you seem an intelligent sort of chap to me! Mob: Uh... Pink Panther: I assure you I had no idea who owned this castle! I just happened to be passing! (Earl snarls) Pink Panther: Oh, he's nice! What's his name? (Earl barks and Pink Panther screams) Pink Panther: Down! You don't realize who I am! I shall sing of your dastardly deed! I'm Fflewddur Fflam! Minstrel of minstrels! Balladeer to the grandest courts in all the land! (Harp string snaps) Pink Panther: Well, so you've forgotten! I've sung in some of the finest courts! (Another one snaps) Pink Panther: Well I'm only waiting for an invitation! (Low string snaps) Pink Panther: Oh, shush! Why do you judge every word I say? Oh! What's that? (Sees a dead corpse) (and gasps) Pink Panther: Heeeeeeeeelllp!!!!!! (echoes) Amanda: Oh hello. (Pink gasps) Amanda: We'll have you untied in a moment. I'm Princess Eilonwy and you're in bad trouble. Aren't you? Pink Panther: Trouble? Don't you know where you are? Haven't you seen him? Paul: Jiggly-boy escaped. Look in there. Tails: We've been discovered! Amanda: Oh no! Pink Panther: You? Oh! Great Berlin! Run! Run! Make haste! ( to himself ) Make haste? I've must save myself! Sophia: Uh oh. Danger. Anna: That's not good. (Tails and Amanda kept running) (like bullets) (Tails falls down) (a slope) (Tails drop the sword) (from above) Edgar: I think he went through the passage! (they run by) (Tails hide) (from them) Tails: Phew. (feels safe) (Goes to find Amanda) So? (by taking each path) Tails: Princess? Princess Eilonwy. (looks around) Melman: Baddie at 12:00! Anna: Incoming! Rancid: Roar! (snickers) (Tails jumps) Rancid: Jiggly-boy, You brat. (gasps) (SWING) (SWIPE) (Tails dodges) (the blows) (HIT, Axe gets stuck) (BAM!) (Tails grab the sword) (from nearby) (Guards himself) (with the sword) (Rancid swings the ax at him, Until SPARK) (BOOM!) (Rancid gasps in shock) (and gulps) Rancid: No. Get away! (flee) (and run away) Hector: Taran's eyes twinkled because the sword his got and used was magic. (Tails gasps) (Tails laughs joyfully) (and jumps with laughter) (Swings the sword) (back and forth) Amanda: Are you okay? (Tails gasps) Tails: Oh good. You're safe. Amanda: Yes, I sure am. Tails: Come on, We're gonna get out of here. Amanda: Right away. (They run to escape) (from the villains) Cliff: There they are! Lube: After them! Tails: Quick! Up here! Amanda: Coming! (They ran up the stairs) (to the top) Amanda: Ah! Tails: Whoa! (He raised his sword, Then SPARK) (GLOW) (Greasers crashes) Shriek: ow. Amanda: Taran, The sword. Tails: Got it. (Pink Panther runs) (with Earl in pursuit) Pink Panther: Great belin! Ah! Help! Murder! Oh! Down! (panics) Tails: Keep going, Princess! Eddie Squirrel: Don't let them escape! (Tails makes holes in the barrels with his sword) (SPLASH) Ringo: There he is! Paul: After him! (SLIP) (WHEE!) (Tails and Amanda kept running) (like bullets) Mob: Over there! John: Catch them! Amanda: Taran! Mandark: There they are! George: Get him! (They kept running to escape) (from their enemies) (They stop near the draw bridge) (and try to get through it) Mandark: Come on, Get them! (they charge) Amanda: Oh no! Taran! (gasps) Mandark: We got you now, Jiggly-boy! Rancid: Stop them! Amanda: Taran, Do something! (Tails thinks) Amanda: Use the sword! Tails: Got it. (SWING, SPARK) (CLASH, STRIKE, ZAP) (Baddies jumps back) (in shock) (Chain breaks) (SNAP) Pink Panther: Make way! Make way! Step aside, I command you, Get out from under my feet! (speeds up) (Mandark ducks) (for cover) (BITE) Pink Panther: Let me go you brute! (struggles) Tails: Run Princess! Run! Amanda: Okay! (They escape) (from the crowd) (Gate comes down) Pink Panther: Stay up! Stay up! (rushes onward) (RIP) (SNAP) Pink Panther: Why didn't you tell me you had a magic sword? (speeds on) (Earl pants and faints) (helplessly) Hector: So they finally escaped and the Creeper was so nervous to tell the king the bad news. (Mandark walks up) (Mandark walks up the stairs) (to the top) Mandark: I'll say it. It wasn't my fault. That's right. I always get blamed for these things! I'll just tell him and he'll get mad. (groans) I'll just straighten him up! That's it. I'm not going to be kicked around for this. (gulps) (Knocking) (loudly) Mandark: Sire? Sombra: You bring news of the pig? Mandark: Not exactly sire. It's the Jigglypuff keeper. He's- Oh. He's uh- Es-es- Escaped. Sombra: Come here. Mandark: Oh. Oh sire! Allow me. (Chokes himself) Isn't that enough? Sombra: Good. He'll find his pig! Send the gwythaints to follow that boy! Mandark: Yes sire! Yes! By all mean, Sire! (laughs) Hector: So the gwythaints went off to find, If they know where they are. (the hyenas are off) Shenzi: Come on, Let's find him! Banzai: Yes. (Ed laughs) (happily) (Tails polish his sword) (and clean it) (Pink Panther plays his harp) (happily) Pink Panther: Word will aplard me, It's phrase will reward me and I Fflewddur Fflam who will find fame. Amanda: There almost finished Fflewddur. Hmm, its not too good, but it'll hold for a while. Pink Panther: Yes, I shall sing of your deeds. Amanda: It would be better to sing of our heroic escape! Weren't you a bit frightened Fflewddur? Pink Panther: A Fflam frighten? The word is not in my vocabulary. (Harp's gonna snap a string) (until he corrects himself) Pink Panther: But in this case, We're all chosen, My dear. Anna: Literally. Melman: Accidentally, you mean. Tails: I wasn't afraid. Amanda: Not afraid?! Why, we were running for our lives! Tails: But I helped you escaped the castle. Didn't I? Eilonwy: You?! I'd say it was the sword's magic. Tails: Well, It takes a great warrior to handle a sword like this! Eilonwy: But, still, it is a magic sword! Sophia: So what? Tails: Humph! What does a GIRL know about swords anyway?! Anna: Tails. Melman: How could you? Amanda: Girl? GIRL?!?! If it weren't for me, this GIRL, you would still be in the Horned King's dungeon! Pink Panther: Here now. Princess Eilonwy. Taran. Amanda: Well at least I don't keep talking about it FOREVER! Oh, you're so, so BORED! Pink Panther: Now, Now, Now, Now! Princess Eilonwy! Amanda: How dare you take his side!!! (TOSS) (SWIPE) Pink Panther: But I didn't mean to anger you more, Dear. Really. Just an accident. Tails: Silly girl. Even IF she is a princess! (Amanda gasps) (of what he said) Amanda: Ah, come on. (Leaves) (worried) Pink Panther: But we're gonna have to work together. To... Oh dear. (pouts) Hector: Tails didn't know what he said to them and kinda upsets Eilonwy so bad. (poor Tails and Amanda are sad) (Tails walks along then saw Amanda) (in amazement) Tails: Hello, Eilonwy. Amanda: Hello Taran. Fflewddur is right, you know. We are going to have to work together. And we'll find your pig. I'm sure it's important. Tails: I wanted to thank you for getting me out of the dungeon. Amanda: Oh, we couldn't have done it without you. And I'd be glad to welcome you. Tails: At least... ...We're safe. Pink Panther: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Great Belin!! Tails: (gasps) Fflewddur! (runs off to save him) Pink Panther: Help! Murder! Hurry! Nibbles: Gurgi's lucky day! (grabs the hat and wears it) Wow. Pink Panther: Yes! Keep it! It's a gift! Nibbles: What about this? Can I have this? Pink Panther: Take it! I'm sure you've murdered for less! Ugh! Tails: Gurgi! Nibbles: Master! Uh, uh, old man...FALL DOWN! Pink Panther: Excuse me? Nibbles: Get up. Get up! (Nibbles grins) (happily) Pink Panther: Who is your friend there? Tails: He's not my friend, He's a coward and a thief. Nibbles: Humph! Too big anyway! (Amanda came in) (to see what was going on) (Looks at Nibbles) (with confusion) Amanda: You're charming. Nibbles: And pungent too! (Amanda laughs) Tails: Well, what are you waiting for? Pink Panther: Yes. That's it. Tattle off. Tattle off! Nibbles: Hmph! Gurgi go? (Walks away) (but sees Jigglypuff's tracks) (Nibbles stops and light bulb shines over his head) (and has an idea) Nibbles: Tracks? TRACKS! Gurgi remembers! Saw piggy's tracks! Tails: You did? Nibbles: Today. Tails: Today? Wait a minute. Pink Panther: You'll try anything! Amanda: Oh shut up. He can know. Nibbles: Pretty lady come too? Amanda: Well, Uh... Nibbles: Yes! Yes! Yes! Follow Gurgi! Follow Gurgi! (Amanda and Crowd laugh) Tails: You'd better be telling the truth! Nibbles: Gurgi will not lie. Not this time. Tails: Okay. Hector: So they followed Gurgi to see where Hen's tracks would lead them, Until they came to a pond where the tracks ended in. Nibbles: See master? Piggy's footsteps! No lie. Tails: Oh good. They look fresh. (whistles) (Nibbles hops on rock to rock) (carefully) (Rocks sink and the water turns pink) (accidentally) Sophia: Uh oh. (SPLASH!) (Wirlpool spins) Nibbles: Hey master! Master! (mistakenly) Tails: Gurgi! Hold on! (goes to save Nibbles) (But falls in) (then splashes) Amanda: Oh no, Taran! Gimme your hand! (grabs Tails' hand) Pink Panther: We're doom! (SPLISH) Hector: They spin round and round into the whirlpool. Down deep. But it's okay, Because they survived, Cause they're in the Cave of the Fairfolk. (SPLOSH) (Some peeked) (with confusion) Mac: Uh oh. Frankie: Oh dear. Penny Brown: How did they get in here? Kaz: Ha! Old Doli's whirlpool broke again! Goo: I think they wake up soon. We'd better tell King Eidilleg. Mac: No silly. You know we're not suppose to be up here. Goo: Uh oh, we are going to be in trouble! Mac: Not me. (They disappear) (like magic) (Quimby works on something) (by working hard) Connor: Oh yes. I see you fix that. Quimby: Yuuuuuup! When I get...... this pole.... up here.. I'll be finished! Connor: Good. That should work. Quimby: Perfect. (POP!) (birds tweet) Quimby: Grab that pole! Connor: I got it! Amanda: Aren't you all darlings? Connor: Oh hello. I'm King Eidilleg of the Fairfolk. Quimby: How in the blazes did they get in here?!?! (Contraction falls, Goofy holler) (Crash, Wilhelm scream) (Crowd laugh) (happily) Connor: I thought I told you to fix the whirlpool. Quimby: I fixed it! I did fix it! It was perfect! Connor: Well, Not completely perfect, It's supposed to keep them out. Uh, Can I be of any service? Quimby: Is everything that happens around here MY fault?! Connor: Are you here on a friendly visit? Quimby: And I suppose it's my fault that the Pokemon's here, too! Tails: Hen Wen? Connor: Oh, She's your Jigglypuff. Quimby: Oh, GOOD! One less thing for old Doli to worry about! Connor: Uh Doli. Quimby: Now what?!?! Connor: Would you hurry and fetch the Jigglypuff? Quimby: Pokemon?!?!! (He growls) (and snarls fiercely) Quimby: Hey you kids! What are you doing?! Goo: Oh, oh, Mr. Doli. I just want to see the pretty lady. Quimby: Now you watch yourself. You hear? Amanda: I cannot believe my eyes your Majesty! Sophia: Oh, It's beautiful. Quimby: Watch it! Watch it! Tails: Hen Wen! (gasps and hugs Jigglypuff) Conner: Tell me. Is the burning and killing still going on up there? Pink Panther: You're refering to, tha, that, that joke on humanity, the Horned King! Conner: Well, No one ever stand up to him! Tails: Well, I've seen him. And if he finds The Black Cauldron, we'll be all doomed. Connor: Oh no. He'll never find it. It's safely hidden in Morva. Tails: Morva? Connor: Well, I think so. Isn't it, Doli?! Quimby: Yuuuuuup! Is that my new job?! Remembering where the cauldron was last seen! Connor: He'll know where it is. You'll see. Tails: If we could get to the cauldron first... and destroy it! Amanda: No! We can't. This can't be right. Tails: Don't you see? If we destroy the cauldron, it would stop the Horned King! Come with me, please? Connor: Hold on. I forgot. Getting to Morva is hard. Quimby: Yes. Connor: But you can take them. Quimby: Excuse me!? Pink Panther: You mean to trust our lives to-to-to him? Quimby: And what, is wrong, with ME!?!? Pink Panther: Oh nothing. Splendid choice. (Harp string snaps, Crowd laugh) Connor: Shall we then ? Hector: So the Fairfolk help them get back to the surface by floating them up. (POOF) Tails: Oh wait! Hen Wen! Connor: Don't worry! We'll get her home safely! Tails: Oh, Thank you sir. Be good, Hen. (the heroes are gone) (They float up) (to the sky) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Hector: Now for 10 minute intermission. (10 minute intermission begins) (Audience take a break) (all together) Narrator: 10 minutes later. (10 Minutes Later) (Play continues as curtains open to a swamp scene) (suddenly) Quimby: Well, If this the marches of Morva you wanted, Here we are. Amanda: Oh, such a dreary place! Tails: Let's see what it looks like from up here. Amanda: I think we're lost. Pink Panther: Are you sure this is the right place, Doli? Amanda: Yes, I'm sure! Pink Panther: Well... If you ask me... (SLIP) (Goofy holler) (Crash) (Crowd laugh) (happily) Amanda: Fflewddur! Doli! Tails: Are you all right? Quimby: Hey! Look out you big clumsy oaf! Look wher--.Uh oh! (Sees a cottage) Quimby: Welcome to Morva. Isabella: Looks deserted. Sylvester: And quiet to me. Tails: Well, Someone must live here. Nibbles: Gurgi not like this place! Uh-uh! Nooooooo! Amanda: (looks through a window) It seems empty, Maybe we should have a look. (tries to push the door) Tails: If I could just get this door open. (has problems) (OPEN) (SPLAT) Tails: Whew. Amanda: How will we ever find the Black Cauldron in a place like this? Tails: It must be here somewhere. (they search) (Quimby peeks in a hole) (to see what's in) (Pink Panther walks past a skull) (from nearby) (Eyes looks at him who stops) (with confusion) (Eyes disappears) (like magic) (Tails looks in a cupboard, Nibbles looks through a door) (to see what's there) (Amanda looks in an empty drawer) (to see what's in it) (Tails open a trunk) (like magic) (Frogs croaked and hopped along) Tails: Oh my! (Amanda screams in Fluttershy's voice) (and panics) (Pink Panther jumps) (and gasps) Sophia: It's just frogs. Anna: Relax. Tails: They're only frogs, Eilonwy. Quimby: Which look like people. Tails: You mean they're turned into frogs? (Quimby nods) (Nibbles jumps on Tails) Tails: Ow. Amanda: What is it, Gurgi? Nibbles: Oh, master! Come quickly! Gurgi finds the wicked Cauldron! Quick! Quick! Follow Gurgi! (They follow him) (where he leads them) Tails: Huh? Nibbles: Behold master! Tails: The whole room is full of cauldrons. Amanda; I don't get it. What would they want them here for? Patti: (screams) Thieves! Thieves! (echoes) Tails: Who's that?! (they gasp) Anjelica: Someone have stolen all our frogs! Didian: And what's happened to all of them? (POOF) (like magic) (The Gerbiko Sisters appeared) (at last) Anjelica: You evil nasty people! You shall all be turned into frogs and eaten! (Quimby gasps) (in alarm) Patti: Nice and tender! (BITE!) (CRUNCH) Tails: Stop that you! Sylvester: Dummies. Isabella: Buffoons. Pink Panther: Well, It's so nice to meet you ladies, But goodbye. (goes to depart) (But SNATCH) Pink Panther: Oh! (GRAB) Didian: Wait! My, aren't you the handsome one! Pink Panther: Who me? Didian: Oh, honestly now! Don't you find me irresistible? Pink Panther: Yes. Madame. But... (Harp string snaps) Shush. Stop that. (Crowd laugh) Didian: I hope you don't mind if I move your heart. You handsome....... Patti: Blah! Enough of that love sick nonsense! Mosquito: Great Belin! Mosquito: Great Belin! Patti: Quick! We're going to have toad stew! Didian: Got it. (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) Didian: You're not gonna eat this one. (POOF!) Didian: Come here love. Can anybody here before marriages? Pink Panther: Marriages?!?! Patti: You love struck witch! (POOF!) (Pink Panther was gone) (in a cloud of black smoke) Didian: Where is he? Where he go? (looks around) Didian: Yohoo. Where are you? (looks around) Didian: Don't go. (Mosquito tries to get out) Didian: Now look what you've done, He's gone. I'll never forgive you for this, Orgoch. Never! (WHEE!) Didian: Oh, There you are. (blows a kiss) (at Pink) (POOF) (like magic) (Pink Panther swallows a bug) (GULP) (Crowd laughs) (BURP) (The Gerbiko Sisters laugh) (at poor Pink) Tails: Enough. We come for the Black Cauldron. Anjelica: Did you hear what he said? Didian: Nobody ask for it centuries ago. Patti: But it's a trick. We can't let them have it. Are we? Anjelica: Don't worry. Leave it to me. Perhaps I might interest you in something else; a kettle, a crockpot, a skillet, a teapot, a bucket, a jar, a platter! (Cauldrons float around him) (like birds) Sophia: That's too much. Melman: So many. Anjelica: See anything you like. (Tails thinks) (Sword swings, Smashing each cauldron) (into pieces) Anjelica: I don't believe it. (gasps) Tails: Whoa! (whistles) Anjelica: I never seen a sword like that. (seems impressed) (Sword stops) Tails: Phew. (holds it) Anjelica: I got to have that sword. Listen carefully. We'll trade the cauldron with a sword. Patti: But what can they DO with the Cauldron, Orddu? Anjelica: NOTHING! Isabella: Yeah. Right. Sylvester: Exactly. Anjelica: That's the point. You see? We'll end up having the sword and the cauldron. Now then, We decided that you shall have the Black Cauldron. Amanda: You mean it's all ours? Anjelica: Don't be ridiculous. You need to listen. We won't give anything away, But we can trade for a bargain. What do you say? Tails: Well you'll not have my sword! Pink Panther: May I ask you ladies to perhaps consider this magnificent harp? Anjelica: A harp?!? When we want music we send for the birds. What would we do with a simple harp? Nibbles: Wait. Gurgi will trade his crunchies and munchies. Sophia: Eww. Anjelica: Who would want....?! Patti: Hold it, Sister! Not so fast! Tails: Allright! I know what you want! Anjelica: Yeeeees. Amanda: No, Taran! No! Tails: It's our only chance. Here's my sword. Take it. Anjelica: This is your own choice, duckling. Remember, with this sword you could be the greatest of warriors! Tails: Right. I want to exchange it for the Black Cauldron. Anjelica: Agreed! We have made a bargain. Hector: So the witches magically traded the cauldron with the sword, Until it magically disappeared and the cottage was gonna fall apart and blow away. (POOF!) Tails: Looks out! Amanda: Duck! (The cottage gets blown away) (like magic) Amanda: Taran, Watch out! Pink Panther: Duck! (Nibbles jumps) (and hides) (They duck when the all the cauldrons blow away) (like magic) Hector: The cottage was completely gone and then suddenly, A rumble shakes the ground. (KABOOM!) Amanda: Look. Tails: Wow. (Something came out of the ground) (POOF) (BOOM) (an explosion goes off) (The Black Cauldron came out of the ground) (like magic) Tails: The Black Cauldron. It's ours. (they jump with joy) (Patti laughs) (and echoes it) Anjelica: I say, what funny little ducklings! Don't they know the Black Cauldron is indestructible! (Didian nods) Anjelica: Now listen carefully, the Black Cauldron can never be destroyed. Only its evil powers can be stopped! Tails: Then there is a way. But how? Anjelica: A living being must climb into it on his own free will! Anna: I wouldn't do that if I were them. Melman: There's more trouble still to come. Nibbles: Gurgi can handle it. I'll go into the cauldron. Anjelica: However, the poor duckling, will never climb out ALIVE! Nibbles: Yikes! (jumps into Tails' arms) Pink Panther: Now look here madam, don't forget we have an agreement! Amanda: Yes! You said we can have the Black Cauldron! Patti: Of course we said you could have the Cauldron. It's not our fault you can't do anything with it! (Laughs) (and echoes) (THUNDER) (rain pours) Anjelica: Goodbye goslings! Remember we always keep a bargain! (laughs) (POOF!) Hector: So they have the cauldron, Then later that night, They did nothing, But lying around near a fire place. And Doli had his last straw and said... Quimby: What a bunch of blundering misfits! Things never work out when you're dealing with people! Hector: And he left. (Quimby leaves) Tails: Doli's right. It's my fault, I let you down, Without my sword, I'm nothing, Just an assistant Jigglypuff keeper. Quimby's Voice: You can go back to feeding pigs! I've had it! Goodbye! Tails: Told you. Amanda: Look you are somebody! You must believe in yourself! I believe in you. Tails: You do? And I think you're... Oh. I mean to... Amanda: Yes, Taran? Tails: I mean... (Nibbles kisses Pink Panther and he retches) (and spits) (Tails, Amanda and Crowd laugh) (happily) Sophia: Oh gosh. Anna: Oh my. Tails: What I mean is, I am grateful to all of you. You are true friends. Thank you. Now it's up to me... Amanda: Look! Shenzi: There they are! Banzai: Catch them! Nibbles: Uh oh, Trouble! Goodbye! (flees) Tails: Quick! We can't let them find us! (they run) (But then) (stop) Mob: Jiggly boy! Amanda: Oh no. (They are captured) (and taken away) George: Fight where you are, Jiggly boy! John: Bring it on! Hector: Sadly, They are captured and taken back to the castle along with the cauldron, Much to the Horned King's surprise. (the poor heroes are captured) (Curtain closes and opens to the castle scene) (at last) Mandark: Get a move on. Careful now. Pile them up over there and get that cart outta here. (turns to the heroes) Mandark: Oh. I'm sorry, I'm ignoring you. You did come for the Black Cauldron. Didn't you? Good. Then climb in? It'll only cost you your life. (laughs) Oh. (gasps) Mandark: Oh! (THUD) Everything is ready, Sire. Sombra: My, such a brave and handsome crew! A pig-boy, a scullery maid, and broken-down minstrel! Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you! Ha, ha,ha, ha. Now I call upon the army of the dead! The Cauldron Born! (Places it into the cauldron) (all together) Sombra: Arise my messengers of death, Our time has arrived! Sophia: This isn't good. (gulps) (Cauldron bubbles up) (like magic) (EXPLODE) (KABOOM!) Tails: Oh no. Amanda: Oh my. (Skull was seen) (SUCK, BOOM) (an explosion is heard) (Green stuff came out of the cauldron) (suddenly) (It goes over the dead) (accidentally) (Rats escape by swimming away) (for cover) (Nibbles sneaks in) (quietly) (Suddenly the zombies came to life) (like magic) Amanda: (gasps) It's awful. Sombra: My phantom warriors have come to life! All dead from centuries past! Never has anyone created an army like this! Go forth my deathless warriors! Destroy all in your (Baddies ran away) (in fright) Mandark: Come sire, We can get a better view from above! Amanda: Oh, Taran! I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us. Tails: I haven't plan that this will end this way. Pink Panther: Oh, I wish I'd stayed a dragonfly! (Zombie walks along) (with others behind) Sombra: Only moments away from victory. My greatest triumph. (snickers) Mandark's line. Mandark: We did it sire! I-I mean YOU! Yes, yes! Of course! You did it, Sire! (KISSES) (happily) Hector: Will it be end for them or will they ever stop it. Who knows? (we ponder) (Nibbles walked along and gasps when he saw the green stuff) (but gulps) (Opens a door) (OPEN) (SMASH) (CLASH) (Nibbles flees) (in fright) Tails: Gurgi? Gurgi, Is that you? Nibbles: Master! Tails: Gurgi, What are you doing here? Nibbles: Gurgi sorry he always runs away when there's trouble. He untie everyone! Then we leave this evil place! Pink Panther: You better get on with it. Nibbles: Got it. Tails: Good boy, Gurgi. Now you guys go with him and I'm gonna stop the cauldron. Nibbles: Right-o. Amanda: Seriously? That's not good. You'll have yourself killed. Tails: I'm sorry, Eilonwy. Amanda: No, please don't do it. If you do, you'll never be seen again. Tails: I must do it. (Nibbles gets in the way) (to stop Tails) "Nibbles: Stop! Gurgi will never let jump into the cauldron." Nibbles: Stop! Gurgi will never let jump into the cauldron. Tails: Gurgi, Get out of my way! Nibbles: No, please, don't. (Rocks fall) (down) (Into the cauldron) (SPLASH) (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Tails: Whoa! (gasps) Nibbles' line. Nibbles: You can't go to the cauldron. Tails: If I don't, We all lost. Out of my way. Nibbles: No! Can't let you die! (He sighs) (with worry) Tails: What are you doing? Nibbles: Taran has many friends. Tails: Gurgi. Nibbles: Gurgi has no friends. Tails: Gurgi, No! Don't jump! Wait! (Nibbles decides) (He jumps) Tails: No! No! (Gut Wrench scream) (KABOOM! ) (an explosion goes off) (Isabella and Sophia gasps) (KABOOM!) Tails: Oh no. Amanda: Oh dear. Hector: Poor Gurgi sacrifice himself and the powers got sucked back into the cauldron, And the dead warriors stop moving. (Sylvester frowns) Mandark: Sire! Sire, Look! Something's wrong! What is it, Sire? They're dying! Sombra: It can't be! This had better not be your fault! Mandark: Perhaps it needs another body, Sire. Sombra: Yes! YOURS!!! (Mandark chokes) (and gasps) Tails: Get her out of here! Hurry! Pink Panther: Don't worry, Taran. I will. Amanda: But Taran, I... Please. I... Tails: Go on! Escape with him! Amanda: Okay. Pink Panther: We're free. Tails: Maybe this will be the chance for Gurgi. (gulps) (Sucking goes faster) (like a bullet) Anna: Tails, Get out of there! Melman: Hurry! (Tails hangs on) (for dear life) Mandark: No sire! Please! (begs) Sombra: Get up! (KICK) (PUNCH!) Sombra: Come alive! Mandark: Maybe, They're only resting, Sire. Do something! My life is at stake! (gulps) Sombra: Get up you fools!!! KILL!!!!!!! Mandark: Look! Sire, Look! It's the Jiggly-boy! It's his fault, He's the cause of it! Sombra: You've interfered for the last time. . . . Mandark: Go for his throat, Sire! Sombra: Now, Pig Keeper. You shall die!! Tails: Not today! Sombra: What's this?! (Tails was about to get away) (by escaping) Sombra: No, You will not escape! (GRAB) (DRAG) Tails: Hey! (struggles) Sombra: You shall satisfy the cauldron's hunger! (Toss) (WHEE!) Amanda: Oh no! (Tails hangs on) Hector: Actually the cauldron sucked up the king instead so quick. (SUCK) Sombra: No! You'll not have me! My power cannot die! (Gets closer) Sombra: Curse you! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mandark: Oh boy. (frowns) (POOF!) (like magic) Mandark: Oh no. How horrible. Poor sire. H-he's gone. (gasps) He's gone? Yes! He's gone! (Laughs and leaves) He's gone! (jumps with joy) Hector: Yes, The Horned King is gone, But suddenly, The cauldron overheats and begin to destroy the castle down. (KABOOM!) Tails: Uh oh. (goes to escape) Tails: Fflewddur! Eilonwy! (flies) Amanda: Over here! Hurry! Tails: Thank goodness, You're safe. Come on, Fflewddur, Hurry! Pink Panther: For sakes alive! (Shenzi falls, Gut Wrench scream) (SPLASH) (They jump over a drench) (into the air) Tails: Come on, Jump! (LEAP) Pink Panther: Yeow! (WHEE!) Amanda: Taran, Look, A tugboat. Tails: Good. Now let's get aboard. (They hop in and release the line) (together) (Tugboat goes backwards, THUMP, Crowd laughs) (SPLASH) Amanda: Whoa. Tails: That was a big splash. Pink Panther: We had the silly thing in reverse. Tails: Let's try again. (They go upward) Sylvester: That's better. (ZOOM!) Pink Panther: Uh oh. Trouble. (gulps) Melman: What trouble? Anna: Like the castle's going to explode. Amanda: We can't get through. Pink Panther: We need something to slice through. Tails: I'll try opening the gate. Pink Panther: Great idea. (OPEN) Tails: Hurry! Get through! Pink Panther: And hop on too! (Pieces fall) Pink Panther: Look ooooooooooooooooooooout!!!!!!!! (Tails gasps and hops on board) (SPLASH, They sailed faster) (and escaped) (KABOOM!) (an explosion goes off) (The castle was gone) (and crumbled to pieces) (They sighed) (with relief) (Mandark laughs when flying away) (out of sight) Hector: So they sailed back to shore until the Black Cauldron appeared again out of the water. (SPLASH) Tails: Look. Amanda: It's the Black Cauldron. Tails: Gurgi. Poor Gurgi. (POOF!) Patti: Why the duckling's still sad. Anjelica: Yes, he got what they wanted and he's still not satisfied! Pink Panther: What do you want from us now, Ladies?! Anjelica: Oh, we have business with your little hero. Tails: Hero? Gurgi was the hero. Anjelica: The only thing that mattered to you was the Cauldron. But now it's of no use to you. So we'll just take it, and be on our way! Pink Panther: No! Keep your hands away, Ladies! (the cauldron departs) Pink Panther: We never give anything away, We BARGAIN, We TRADE. Remember? Anjelica: Ha, ha ! Did these old ears hear the word bargain? Hmmm? Pink Panther: Yes Madame! Those old ears heard it RIGHT! Didian: Ohhhhh! I adore a voiceful man! Pink Panther: You stay out of this, Girl. Now come on, Out of it! What is your offer? Anjelica: Let me guess. The- Didian: Then I'll do it! (ZAP) (POOF) Tails: Huh? (POOF) Patti: The magnificent sword for a warrior. Tails: I'm training to be a warrior. I'm a Pokemon-boy. What can I do with a sword? Anjelica: Defiantly nothing! Tails: But I can trade since the sword is mine. Gerbiko Sisters: What? Tails: The Cauldron for Gurgi! Didian: Oh dear! Patti: It's not possible! Pink Panther: Just as I thought ladies! You don't got no real POWER! Admit it! Admit it!! Anjelica: We have made a bargain! Ha, ha, ha, HA! (They disappear with the cauldron) (POOF!) Hector: So the trade was dealed, Then the cauldron disappears and there lays Gurgi. Quietly. (Nibbles is back) Tails: Oh no. (Picks Nibbles up) (and hugs him) Amanda: Oh Taran. (hugs Tails) Nibbles: Munchies and crunchies must be here somewhere. Tails: Gurgi! You-You're alive! Amanda: He's alive! Oh, Fflewddur, He's alive! Pink Panther: Great Belin! He IS alive! Isabella: It's a miracle. Sylvester: Cool. Nibbles: I'm alive! Ha ha ha! Gurgi's alive! Look! Look! Look! Touch me! Oh! Ho, ho! (They giggled) Amanda: Oh, Gurgi! You clever little thing! (KISS) Crowd: Awww... (they sigh) Tails: Come on, Gurgi, Let's go home. Nibbles: Oh! Gurgi's Happy day! (They walk along) (homeward) Pink Panther: Great belin! (they leave) Hector: And off they go to their wonderful home where Prydain is safe at last, That's when Hen Wen, Dallben and Doli saw them in Hen's visions. (the heroes leave) Reginald: You did well, My boy. (laughs) Quimby: Yep. (Jigglypuff nods) Hector: And they lived happily ever after. THE END. (the play ends) (Curtains closes) (and shuts tight) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Anna: Wonderful! Melman: Fantastic! Sylvester: Uncore! (whistles) Uncore! Isabella: Good work on doing more plays! (kisses) (Curtains open to show the whole cast) (all together) (They bowed) (and winked) Tails: Thank you. Thank you very much. Amanda: You're all welcome. Connor: Happy Halloween! All: Whoo! (Scene ends) (and stops) (Amanda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movies